Hold On
by infinitekitten
Summary: My name is Poppy Stilinski, and I am a werewolf. I was bit a few months after I left Beacon Hill, let me rephrase that I was sent away. I was sent away because I'm mentally unstable. I understand why my dad sent me away, I know he did it to help me.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Poppy Stilinski, and I am a werewolf. I was bit a few months after I left Beacon Hill, let me rephrase that I was sent away. I was sent away because I'm mentally unstable. I understand why my dad sent me away, I know he did it to help me.

I was a mess before I left. After my mom died I felt lost, I didn't know what life was. I was depressed all the time. I started to hurt myself, it wasn't just a cut here and a cut there. I did more than just that, I drank a lot. I did every drug I could, I was being selfish.

Then one day I snapped, it must have been because all the taunting I got everyday at school. I don't know what happened. One moment I was home crying, the next I was in the forest next to a burnt down old house then I remember nothing. Next thing I knew I was in the hospital with my dad and brother crying at my side.

They told me I tried to commit suicide. That I tried to drown myself, and that somebody found me and brought me here. My dad thought it was best if I went away for a while, who knew a while meant three whole years? The worst part is that I don't remember trying to kill myself. I don't even know who saved me.

When I was turned I was still in a bad place. The man who offered me the bite was very convincing. I accepted because I knew it would make me stronger. He even told me it would heal all the scars that ran up and down my arm. I didn't know what I was getting into, when he bit me he disappeared. Days later I found him dead. I had so many questions, by then I hadn't even shift once. But once I did I knew I was different, because moments later I woke up naked and in the forest.

It turned out I was turning into a wolf. A freaking wolf. I don't understand how I do it but I can't help it. I don't remember the person who turned me turning into a wolf, he turned into a hybrid. I don't know why I'm different. All I know is I have had three years to figure it out and I still have no luck finding out why I turn into a wolf.

And now I'm finally coming home. It's my 16th birthday and my present is to go home. How is that a present? It's more like a punishment.I was finally better, why did I have to return to the place that gave me all these problems in the first place. I do miss some things like my best friend Lydia, and my brother Stiles.

Stiles is a couple months older than me, he always acted like an overprotective older brother. It used to annoy the hell out of me. I wonder how he's doing, does he still have a crush on Lydia? Does he even want me back?Will he accept me?What if he finds out I'm a wolf? Will he hate me?

I hope once I get back everything will be normal. I hope that I can live a sort of normal world, as normal as a teenage werewolf can have.

_They forgot me. My dad forgot to pick me up_. Those thoughts keep running through my head while I wait for Stiles and my dad to pick me up from the mental institution. I sit and look around, all I see is crazy people. My old roommate walks this way, her long black hair following her. "Poppy, I'm going to miss you so much." She whispers, and hugs me, I hug back. "It's okay Lily, you'll get a new roommate soon." I say smiling. She shakes her head rapidly, "NO!NO!NO!" she screams and starts to cry. The helpers come and drag her away from me. I wave sadly, and watch as she gets dragged away.

Once she is gone I look at the door again. I see my dad and Stiles enter, I stand up slowly. They look around, and I know that they are looking for me. I forgot that I might not be recognizable since I dyed my light brown hair blonde. I walk over to them, I tap on my dad's shoulder. "Um, hi dad." I say as he turns and looks at me.

He looks at me with a mix of happiness and confusion. "Poppy?" he says, I laugh "How many other daughters do you have that are in this place?" I say jokingly. He laughs and hugs me tight, "I missed you so much honey." He says tears in his eyes. I hug him back, "I missed you too dad." He lets go and stares at my hair. I grab a strand, "Do you like it?" I ask him, he nods "But why did you change it?" he asks. I shrug, "I guess I need a change, and this is something that I could change." I answer.

I turn away from him and see Stiles, "Popcorn!" he says and hugs me. I laugh "Don't call me that!" I shove him playfully. "Wow Popcorn, you look so different." He says looking at me, I shrug "That's what three years does to a person, I mean look at you Stiles. Where did your hair go?" I say rubbing his shaved head. He blushes at my teasing, "Stop it." He says pushing my hand away, I giggle and shy away.

"Are you ready to leave?" my dad asks, I nod my head. "I've been ready for three years" I say and grab my bags.

We drive up to a familiar drive way with this horrendous powder blue jeep in it. "What is that?" I say in pretend horror, Stiles looks back at me from the passenger seat. "That's my baby! Don't mock her." He says loudly.I giggle and playfully punch him, "Let's go inside, someone has been waiting all day to see you." he says happily.

We walk into the house and I see a familiar strawberry blonde sitting on the couch. "Poppy?" the girl says with tears in her eyes. I nod, "Lydia?" she nods, we run into each other's arms. She is crying so hard, "Oh gosh Poppy, life has seriously sucked without you there by my side." She says shaking. I hug her tighter, "I'm here now Lydia, I'm not going anywhere." I say into her shoulder. She looks at me and grabs a piece of my hair, "Blonde is a good color on you, it brings out the blue in your eyes." She says.

"Thanks." I say smiling, than a strong pair of arms wrap around me. I turn my head up and see Scott, my brother's best friend and my close friend. "Scotty!" I say and turn my body around to return the hug. He lets me go and I take a look at him. _Wow three years has been so good to you Scott_, "Poppy, it's good to have you back". "It's good to be back."I say looking around, "I'm going to my room to unpack, Lydia you want to come with?" I ask her she nods her head. I grab my stuff and head up stairs to my room.

My room is just the way I left it, light blue walls with dark furniture. I touch the walls and smile, I drop my bags on my floor and sit on my bed. "It looks the same." Lydia says in awe, I nod. "I haven't been in here since you know" she says looking around. Tears form in her eyes, "I didn't want to bring this up but why? Why did you do it Poppy? Did you really hate your life so much that you wanted it to end?" she says loudly dropping next to me.

I stare at the wall in front of me, and sigh. "Honestly Lydia, I don't even know. I still don't know." I say tears threating to fall. "Everything just hurt all the time, I wanted it to stop. I wanted to control the pain, but I don't know why I tried to drown myself, I don't even know how I got to the forest to do it." I say numbly. She looks at me and hugs me, "I'm always going to be here, no matter what." She says.

I ask her to tell me about everything that has happened in Beacon Hills since I left. She tells me about her and Jackson, and how they are broken up. How she was in the hospital and got lost in the woods, and how there was a killer.

I listen and start to drift into sleep, "Poppy? Are you sleeping?" I nod and she gets up to leave. I give a lazy wave "Bye Poppy, I'll see you on Monday at school." she says then leaves my room. I drift into a deep sleep.

_I'm running in the forest, on all fours. My black fur shining in the moon light, I'm next to the lake where I tried to take my life. I look into the water and see my pale blue eyes staring back at me. I look deeper into the water and out of the corner of my eyes I see a pair of deep blood red eyes. _

_I let out a low growl and turn around, I see a man standing tall. I was transfixed on his red eyes, I felt power radiating off of him. To his left there is a teenager with yellow eyes, I stare them down. The red eyed man looks at me shocked. I snap at him, and he backs away, I let out a snort and run away. I hear his deep growl as he tries to catch up with me. _

_I run faster, my legs start to ache with a dull pain. I find a spot to hide and I wait there. I hear voices and growling. I stay quiet and scared, I never met another alpha not since mine was killed. I feel my bones begin to pop and my head is aching. I let out a whimper, and lay down, my vision starts to blur. Soon enough I have lost all my sight and there is nothing but darkness._

_Footsteps,_ I wake abruptly as I hear the sound of footsteps. I look around and find myself in a cave. I stand up and get out of the dark crevasse. Sunlight blinds my vision for a while, I look around and see I am in the woods. I feel a draft and look down, a deep red blush fills my face. I have absolutely nothing on. I usually carry clothes with me when I shift, but I don't remember shifting last night.

"Um," I turn and see a teenage boy, tall and lanky with darkish curly hair standing behind me. I cover as much as my body as I can. I see a deep blush spread across his face, he shakes his jacket off and hands it to me. I take it and wrap myself in it, "Thank you." I say shaking. "Are you okay?" he asks, I nod "I just was wondering since you are kind of in the middle of the woods at seven in the morning and you're kind of naked." He finishes. I stare at him and shrug, and start to walk away.

He catches up to me, "Hey where are you going?" he asks, "I'm going home" I say picking up my pace. "Let me drive you" he says grabbing my shoulder, I turn and eye him suspiciously. "My dad told me not to talk to strangers" I say turning around quickly. "Well I'm not a stranger Poppy" I turn around, "How do you know my name?" I ask him. "We went to elementary and middle school together, before you left." He says.

I look at him, really look at him. I walk up to him and inspect his face. I smile and let out a laugh, "You're Isaac Lahey" I say. He smiles shyly, "Sorry, I shouldn't have acted like such a bitch." I say apologizing. He shakes his head, "It's okay, so can I drive you home?" he asks, I nod my head. I follow him to his car, he opens the door for me. "Thanks Isaac." I say, I sit down and sigh.

The ride to my house is silent. "How do you know where I live?" I ask kind of suspicious. "Um, you had a party in third grade, I was invited. It was kind of my first party." He stammers. He pulls up to my drive way, I see that my dad's car is missing, and Stiles jeep isn't there. "Hey Isaac do you want to come inside?" I ask, "I mean it's pretty early, I can make some breakfast if you want." He shakes his head.

I grab his arm lightly, "Come on it's the least I can do." After all my begging, he agrees. We enter my house and I see Scott and Stiles. I curse internally, they stare at me in shock. Isaac goes rigid, "What the hell did you do to her!" Stiles yells and walks toward him. Isaac laughs and backs away, I stand in front of him.

"Stiles calm down" I say trying to calm him down. He looks at me angry, "Calm down! Are you kidding me Poppy?! You didn't come home last night! Dad was so worried, I was worried. And now you're here wearing Isaac's sweater and I'm pretty sure you have nothing under that! What the hell is wrong with you Poppy! Where were you? " he shouts at me.

Scott steps toward Isaac and I swear I hear a growl coming from both of them. "Scott leave him alone, he helped me get home." I say annoyed. I look at Stiles and glare, "There is nothing wrong with me Stiles, I just went out last night for a walk." I lie. He looks at me like I said something ridiculous, "Poppy don't lie to me." He says angrily. "I'm not lying." I say and grab Isaac's arm, leading him to my room. "Where are you going Poppy?" Stiles says walking behind me.

"To my room Stiles." I say walking away, I open the door to my room and walk in. "I'm sorry my brother is being a jerk." I say. He nods, "It's okay, he and Scott don't like me at the moment." He says, I look at him "Why?" "Let's just say we had a disagreement." He says.

I hear footsteps, "You know I can go if you want?" he says. I shake my head, "No its okay." I say. "I think I over stayed my welcome, it was good to see you again Poppy" he says. "Oh and you can keep my jacket if you want." With that he leaves. I follow him down the stair, and see Scott glaring at him out the door.

"Poppy care to explain now that your little friend is gone?" Stiles says. I turn and look at him, "Explain what Stiles? I told you I went for a walk and that's that" I say walking away. He grabs my arm, "Poppy, you came home with nothing on but a sweater, don't tell me you forgot your clothes on that walk and more importantly you came home with Isaac Lahey, who is a really bad guy." He says angrily. I whirl around, "I don't know what to say Stiles okay? I woke up not knowing where I was, and Isaac helped me get home."

I look at him and he looks at me worried, "The last thing I remember was falling asleep in my bed last night." I say. I turn and look away from Stiles, "God Poppy are you alright?" he says. I turn back around and stare him in the eyes. "I don't know Stiles, to be honest I don't know, but I think Scott can help me." I say and turn looking at Scott. He looks at me confused, "Scott tell me where to find your alpha." I say.


	2. Chapter 2

**If you want to see outfits go to my Polyvore, the link is in my bio. Also dont forget to review.**

"What are you talking about Poppy?" Scott looks at me confused, I walk towards him. "You know what I'm talking about Scott, so tell me where is he? I know you didn't turn yourself." I say walking closer, I press my body against his. I take a deep breath and smell him, "What are you doing?" Stiles says questioning me. I ignore him, "Can't you smell me Scott? Oh wait you can't, I forgot I learned how to hide my scent, but you haven't." I say now face to face with him. "Now tell me Scott, please, I need help and he can help me out." I say looking at him sadly.

Scott looks at me with wild eyes, I feel a hand pull me away from him. I whirl around and see Stiles, "What the heck are you doing Poppy." He says pulling me away from Scott, I slap his hand away. "Stiles don't start with me." I say and turn back to Scott, "Please Scott, something bad is happening to me, I woke up five feet away from where I tried to kill myself three years ago, and not to forget I woke up naked, that hasn't happened to me since my first couple of shifts, I always bring spare clothes. I don't remember anything that happened last night, so please Scott just tell me."

He looks at me with sad eyes, "Fine, but I'm going with you Poppy and so is Stiles." He says. I nod and start to go upstairs, "Where are you going?" Stiles asks me and follows me up the stairs, "If you haven't noticed Stiles, I still don't have any clothes on under this." I say and enter my room.

I throw on a pair of black shorts and a loose fitting white V-neck sweater with black vans. I comb my wavy blonde hair and let it drop to the middle of my back. I head back down stairs to see Scott and Stiles having a heated conversation, about me. "You know I can hear you right?" I say staring at them. The jump and turn around, "I'm ready lets go." I say confidently and let them follow the way.

We arrive at this horrible old abandoned place with an old subway car. I look around horrified, "This place is super depressing." I say loudly. I smell something familiar and turn to see Isaac, "Hey, um what are you doing here?" he asks. "We are looking for Derek." Scott replies and out of nowhere a man with deep hazel eyes and dark hair steps out of the subway car. He looks me over and gives me a menacing look.

I walk over to him confidently, "Are you the alpha?" I ask boldly. He nods cautiously, he steps closer. "Well I need your help." I say loudly, he stares at me, and then snorts. "Why should I help you?" he says questioningly, I walk up to him angrily "Because if you don't then people will get hurt." I say tears in my eyes. I can hear everyone's breathing stop for a second, "What do you mean people will get hurt Poppy? Who's going to hurt them?" Stiles say grabbing my wrist gently.

I look at him and take a deep breath, "I will Stiles, I'm going to hurt them." I say quietly. I feel him stiffen, I yank my wrist out of his hold, "Please help me." I say looking at Derek. He nods I sigh gratefully, "What is it you need help with." He says. I walk toward him, "I need to control my shift, I shifted last night and I have no memory of it at all." I say. He looks at me in shock, Isaac does to. "Is she the she wolf we saw last night?" Isaac asks.

Derek nods, "I think so, so you turn into a full wolf." He says circling me, I nod my head. "That's very rare, I have only met one person who could do that." He says, "Who?" I ask eagerly, "She can't help you, she's dead." He says. I look down, "Can you shift now?" Isaac asks me, I nod "Uh do you have somewhere where I can you know." I say to Isaac. He nods and leads me to a dark corner, "Can you hold that blanket please" I ask him, I hear Stiles mumble something and see him coming over. "I'll hold the blanket." He says shoving Isaac to the side. I roll my eyes, he holds up the blanket and I strip my clothes.

I start my shift, the pain of my bones moving out of place makes me growl in pain. I hear Stiles gasp, the pain becomes slightly unbearable, then fizzles down. I am now in my wolf form, I push past the blanket and look up to Stiles. He jumps away from me, I put my ears back and lower my head. He approaches me.

"Poppy?" he says, I move my head up and down. I walk past him and to Derek, Isaac and Scott. _Usually it hurts more. _I say to them, they stare at me in disbelief. "How did you do that?" Scott says looking at me, _what do you mean, oh this, it's something I taught myself._ I say to Scott, he looks at me in awe. "So if you can shift and remember all this what was different last night?" Derek asks.

I lift my head and look at him, _Last night I wasn't me, this used to happen when I first started shifting, I would not remember what happened the night before. The worst thing is that I would wake up in the forest, every time in the same place, covered in blood. Here in Beacon Hills next to the lake I tried to drown myself, and when that happened people went missing._

_I finally pieced it all together, I was killing people. My alpha was long dead before all of this so I didn't have guidance. I felt myself slipping again, I felt like I was losing myself. It was myself conscious doing this to myself. I was causing the shifts, I was killing people. I couldn't stop it. So I did what any mentally unstable person would do._

_I stole a large amount of sedatives from one of the nurses, locked myself in a closet and tried to end my life. Or at least stall it, make it so I couldn't hurt anyone anymore. Of course I was found, that's why my stay at that hell was pushed to three years. There is this voice in my head that makes me do things, awful things. The only way I made it stop was by giving me pain. Pain seemed to make it all just disappear, it made everything better. _

_I think it's what kept me sane the whole three years. When I came back here I was happy, I still am happy. I think being happy is what makes it worse. The voice in my head doesn't like when I'm happy, it wants pain, and if it's not my pain it's someone else's. _

They all stare at me in shock, I see tears in my brother's eyes as Scott explains to him. I forgot that only werewolves can hear me. "You can't hurt yourself, please don't hurt yourself Popcorn. "he says advancing toward me. I shy away, _if I can't find a way to stop the voice then pain is the only way_. I say and Scott looks at me in shock and tells Stiles.

We are sitting in the subway car, I shifted back and now Derek is trying to find out how to stop me. Isaac walks toward me with sympathy in his eyes, he sits next to me. I look at him sadly, "So tell me, do you have any idea how to stop the voice? Other than causing pain." He asks.

I shake my head, "Well do you hear it know?" he asks shyly. I nod my head and look away from him Stiles is sitting across me next to Scott while Derek is pacing back and forth. "What is it saying?" Stiles asks eagerly. I look at him hurt in my eyes, "Its telling me to kill everyone in this room." I say quietly.

Derek stiffens and walks toward me, "You two need to keep watch on her, Isaac you too, I don't want her alone for one second, do you hear me, I'm going to help you Poppy but I need to think. I need time to figure this out." He says staring at me intensely. "Thank you. " I say, he squeezes my shoulder.

We get home around lunch time, it's been a really long morning. We enter the house and see my dad sitting waiting for us. He looks up in confusion, then it quickly shifts to anger. "Poppy what the hell were you thinking? You didn't bother to call us, or text us? Where were you?" he shouts at me.

I hate when he shouts, "I'm sorry dad, I went for a run last night, and I then I went to Lydia's house. Did you not call her?" I ask. He looks at me surprised, "I might have not." He says sadly, I walk over to him. "It's okay dad, I'm fine" I say hugging him. He hugs me back, "Okay kiddo, but don't ever do that again. You call me when are spending the night at Lydia's okay." I nod. "Well I have to go to work, bye kids." He says and kisses my head then leaves.

"How the hell did he believe you?" Stiles says, I turn around and look at him slyly. "Well big brother, I am daddy's little girl." I say, and start to go upstairs. "Wait, where are you going? We have to watch you." Stiles says. I turn around, "I'm going to shower, and I don't really think anything bad can happen, but" I walk up to Scott, "If you want I am more than happy to let you join me." I say to Scott, I hear his heart beat quicken I wink and walk away.

I'm up in my room and I hear Stiles and Scott talking in hushed whispers about me. I laugh and go into my bathroom,I strip and get into the shower. Right when the hot water touches my skin I forget all about this morning's events. My thoughts are now on Isaac, his tall lanky body, his deep blue eyes. I shake my head, and let the water take my thoughts.

I finish my shower and grab a fluffy white towel and wrap myself in it. I'm so happy I have my own bathroom in my room, so I don't have to face Scott after saying what I said. Sometimes I'm so much like Stiles it scares me.

I'm so caught up in my thoughts I almost didn't notice the tall lanky boy lying in my bed. I stare at him and raise an eyebrow. "This isn't a free show Lahey." I say, he looks at me in shock. A deep blush spreads on his face, "I, uh, sorry I just thought someone should watch you, crap I mean not in that way, I wasn't watching you shower or anything like that I me-" "Shut up LaheyI know what you mean."I say with a laugh.

He stands next to my door but doesn't move, I sigh. "Fine, if you want to stay, stay just turn around." I say he blushes and doesn't turn around. "Fine, I mean you already seen me naked so I guess its fine if you just look." I say. His face turns a deep red, he opens his mouth to speak but the door opens with an angry looking Stiles. He stares at Isaac then at me, he then blocks me from Isaac's eyes.

I laugh loudly and push Stiles away, he turns and looks at me. "God Poppy, what are you doing with him. First you say something really inappropriate to Scott and now you're trying to give him strip tease." He says his face has a light blush. Scott appears in the room, "Well what do you expect Stiles? I haven't been around this many guys in three years. The last guy I hung out with bit me then died." I say with my while I cross my arms over my chest.

"Well you are not old enough to have a boyfriend, or even talk like that" Stiles says, I roll my eyes "Stiles, I'm going to say this nicely leave." I say and point to the door. "All of you get out." I say annoyed. Once they all leave I put on a pair of ripped up jean shorts with a pink shirt and a pair of grey vans. I let my wavy blonde hair out of the towel and blow dry it.

I then comb my long hair out and make my way back downstairs. I see the boys all huddled together whispering, "When will you guys realize I can hear you?" I say walking into the kitchen and opening the refrigerator, I look around for something to satisfy myself. I find milk and I look for some cereal, then I sit and begin to eat.

"So Poppy are you ready to explain to us?" Scott says , "I told you already, everything I know or remember. Look you guys don't have to watch me, I c-" "Poppy how can you say that, we are going to watch you whether you like it or not" Scott says. I smile and go over and hug him, "Thanks Scotty" I say into his shoulder. "Just don't hurt yourself, if you hear that voice tell us okay?" he says.

I nod quietly, the voice has been quiet since I left Derek's. It does this a lot, it disappears for a while and then bam its back. I walk over to Isaac, "You know I knew it was you the whole time." he says I look at him questioningly. "That you were the she wolf, I mean you have the same eyes, and when I found you it made sense." He says smiling.

"Wow Lahey, you are one bright cookie." I say laughing, we talk for hours. He tells me about his dad being murdered, and how he, this girl named Erica and this boy named Boyd are part of Derek's pack. He tells me he was a fugitive for about three days. I feel like I have known him since forever.

Soon enough it's dark, and my body feels sluggish. I lean my head on Isaac's shoulder, "I think I should go to bed, I have school tomorrow and I want to get a good night's sleep" I say standing up, I go up to my room and throw on a over sized t-shirt with a pair of boy shorts. I lay in my bed and right before I fall asleep I see Isaac sitting on my desk chair watching me.

"Stop being creepy" I whisper and then I drift into a deep and truly needed sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**I dont own any Teen Wolf characters just my OC.**

I wake up to the sound of Stiles yelling. I jolt out of bed and give him the most evil glare I could muster. He backs away from Isaac, "Can you guys shut up!" I shout angrily. They look at me in shock, "Well, I was just trying to be a good brother and get this creep out of here." Stiles says, I look at him lazily. "If you wanted to be a good brother leave." I shout, "Fine but he goes too." Stiles says pointing at an innocent looking Isaac.

I nod and they leave, I look at my clock and see it is 6:00am. I sigh and get out of bed, I walk to my closet and get my clothes out. I put on a cute loose fitting tank top that says meow with cat wiskers, and a black short skirt. I put my cute black pumps and comb my long wavy hair. I grab my bag and leave downstairs. _I'm waiting Pop.-Lydia._

I look at my phone and sigh, I'm not ready to be back. I know people will be talking, that's all people do. I mean I'm the crazy bitch of the town now. I enter the living room and see Scott and Stiles waiting for me. "Lydia is waiting for me so I will see you two at school." I say walking out the door, "Poppy!" I turn and see Stiles, "Be careful Popcorn." He says that hugs me tight. I smile and hug him back, "Things will be different this year Stiles, I'm better and stronger." I say into his shoulder.

He nods and lets me go, "I love you Popcorn." He says, "Love you too big bro." I say quietly and walk to Lydia's car, she sees me and nods her head. "Cute outfit Pops." She says approvingly, I get into the car and hug her. "Hi." I look back and see a girl with dark brown hair, "Hi, I'm Poppy." I say holding my hand out, she takes it. "I'm Allison." She says smiling.

I smell Scott all over this girl, we start talking about stuff we like and a whole bunch of different things. I think I'm going to like this Allison girl.

The school looks like any other school. Beacon Hills High, I take a deep breath and exit the car. "Don't worry Poppy, everything will be just like as if you didn't leave." Lydia says taking my arm and hooking it around hers. "I heard that Luke was wondering when you are coming back, I think you should give him a second chance." She says.

Once she says his name my whole life stops. Lucas Miller, my first boyfriend, my first love. Anger boils in my veins, and I remember the night he ruined my is the reason I became bad, after my mom died I lost half of myself. I was already depressed but the cutting didn't start until he took everything away from me. He didn't just make me feel like crap, he took my innocence.

**Flash Back**

_Luke is two years older than me. I'm fourteen and he is sixteen, it's the summer before I start high school. My dad didn't approve of me seeing him so I did it behind his back. Stiles knew, and he hated keeping it from my dad, but I begged him to. I told him I loved Luke, I was a kid I didn't know what that word meant. _

_Luke begged me to go out with him to this party, he said Lydia would cover for me. I agreed because I wanted to get out of my house. I wish I stayed home that night. I wish I could take back everything that happened that night._

"_Luke I want to go home." I say slurring my words a bit. Luke walks toward me his green eyes look at me upset. "Come on Poppy lets have fun, I'm trying to make you feel better." He says, he grabs my hand and kisses my cheek. "I know everything is hard right now Poppy, but trust me things will be better, why don't we go somewhere quiet and talk" He says, I nod. _

_He leads me up the stairs and into a quiet dark room. "Shouldn't we turn on the lights?" I ask almost tripping over my feet. He catches me, my face is inches away from his. "Never mind." I say and I kiss him, it started out nice. Then he slid his hand under my shirt, I push him a little. "Luke no." I say quietly, he ignores me and keeps doing what he's doing._

"_Luke stop!" I yell as he tries to unbutton my pants, I kick and scream. He puts his hand on my mouth, and I bite him. He slaps me across the face, tears fall from my eyes. "God Poppy stop being a little bitch, if you won't give it to me I'll just take it." He growls and punches me._

"_If you tell anyone Poppy I swear I will kill you," he says. He grabs me and kisses my on my head, "I love you Poppy." Then he leaves. _

_When I got home I was a mess, nobody was home so I went up to my room and cried. I cried until I couldn't cry anymore. That's when I decided that life wasn't worth it, I didn't want to be in this pain anymore. That's when I started cutting, and two weeks after the party, people were still talking about me._

_All of his friends made fun of me, all the girls called my awful things. I was the slut of my middle school, and then one day I decided to skip school. I didn't know that, that day I was going to take my life. It didn't even cross my mind.I just remember feeling so lost, so hurt and betrayed by everyone._

_Next thing I remember is the burnt down house then the hospital._

**End flashback**

"Poppy?" I look at Lydia, she looks at me with worry. "What?" I say, "Luke was asking about you, I think you should give him a second chance, I don't know why you guys broke up in the first place, and he is so sweet and hot." She says adjusting her skirt. "That asshole doesn't deserve a second anything." I say bitterly, nobody knows what happened.

I haven't said a word to anyone and I won't. Lydia looks at me confused, and shrugs. We walk into the school. Everyone stares at me once we walk in. I hear their harsh whispers, their snickers and laughs. I keep my head up and ignore then.

"Poppy!" I turn and see Isaac walking toward me, I wave. "Poppy who's that?" Lydia says, "He's a friend Lyd." I say smiling, "Are you sure because that smile on your face says that you guys are more." She says smirking. I roll my eyes, "Lydia I just got home a couple days ago, I barely know him." I say laughing."Well I think you can use a distraction, and he seems like an okay one." She says and leaves me alone with him.

Isaac smiles at me and I know he heard every word. I blush and walk over to him, "Hey Isaac um don't listen to Lydia, she's just always like that." I say blushing. He smiles and nods, he asks me about my schedule and we find out we have a class together, he tells me that Scott, Stiles, Allison, Erica and Lydia are in that class. He says the teacher is evil, Mr. Harris and that he absolutely hates Stiles.

"Great I'm probably going to be hated by association." I say sighing, "No one can hate you,you're too pretty." He says, "Thanks Lahey, you're not bad yourself" I say with a laugh, he starts blushing. "Well this is your class, I'll see you in Harris's, be careful Poppy" he says. I give him a hug and he stiffens, then he returns the hug.

I walk into the class room and everyone is once again staring. I take a seat all the way in the back of the class and look out the window.

The day seems to go by fast and soon enough its lunch, I see Isaac sitting next to a blonde girl and a dark skinned boy. Isaac waves at me and motions me to go over to his table, I walk over to him and take the seat to his right.

"Hey Poppy" Isaac says smiling, "Hi" I say. We stare at each other for a bit until we hear a fake cough, I look and see the girl with blonde hair. "Hi I'm Erica Reyes, and this is Boyd." She says holding her arm out, I shake her hand. "It's so good to have another girl here, I hate having no one but these two." She say smiling widely.

Lunch was great, Erica and I really seem to get along and so do me and Boyd. He doesn't talk much but when he does he's hilarious. I feel really comfortable with them, they don't ask me every minute if I'm okay. It's a really nice feeling.

I see Lydia staring at me with confusion when she enters the cafeteria with Allison. She motions for me to follow her, I nod. "I'm sorry you guys but Lydia is beckoning me, it was really nice to meet you Erica, you too Boyd." I say. I stand up and so does Isaac, "Um I was wondering if you um wanted to watch my lacrosse practice?" he asks blushing, I smile and my heart flutters.

I nod "Sure, yes I mean" I say stumbling over my words. He smiles brightly, I give him a quick hug and go to Lydia. Lydia is staring at me with a smirk, "So friends right?" she says sarcastically. I roll my eyes, Allison stares at me worried.

I ignore her stare, I sit next to Lydia. I see someone taking the seat on my right, it's my brother. I look around for Scott, but I don't see him. "Where's Scott?" I ask Stiles, Allison stiffens slightly. "Uh, he um, busy" Stiles says muttering. This is weird, I nod and get back to talking to Lydia.

I feel someone's eyes on me, like they are trying to burn a hole in my back. I suddenly feel uncomfortable, I turn and see Luke. My heart freezes, I feel the blood running through my veins stop, just like my breathing. He stares at me with a blank look, then he smirks at me.

All of a sudden I feel angry, I feel like I want to rip his throat out. I want to make him pay for all my pain, for pushing me to the edge. For using me like a toy, for all my lost years, my lost innocence. A growl erupts from my throat, I feel my canine's grow. I feel the shift coming, panic over whelms me. I know it's too late to stop it.

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N so I originally wrote at least six chapters of this story but somebody stole my flash drive. I had to write everything all over again for all my stories that explains why I haven't updated in a while. I'm sorry it took so long for me to update. Well here it is. Also I do not own Tee Wolf. The song she sings is Death Cab For Cutie I will follow you into the dark, Deniela Andrade cover.**

"**Venomous"**

Poppy POV

My bones pop and crack with loud snapping sounds. Everyone sitting in the table turns to me, "Poppy are you okay?" my brother asks. I nod with pain, another loud cracking noise makes Stiles look at me with worry. "I'm fine" I growl out at him, I feel my head start to ache and my body start to shake.

I let out a whimper, _Do it Darling kill him, he hurt you. _I hear the voice again echoing in my head, it always sounds so familiar but I can never place it. I feel strong arms wrap around me and drag me out of my seat. I let out a low growl at the person, "Don't struggle" the person says.

Soon enough I'm in the woods in my wolf form. I look up to see Isaac standing in front of me, I let out a whine, once I see my torn up clothes. I really liked that outfit, I start to shift out of my wolf form. I feel my joints pop once again in that horrible way. Once I am back to my human form I see Isaac looking away holding his sweater out.

"Thanks" I say with a smile and grab the sweater, "I think I should just keep this sweater, I mean I seem to take it from you all the time" I say. I put the sweater on, "If you want you can keep it I mean if you want" he says with a stutter. I laugh, "I'm decent, you can turn around now" I say with a smile. He slowly turns around, "I don't think I can go back to class like this" I say with a sigh.

He nods, "I can take you home if you want" he says. "I'd like that Isaac" I say with a smile, he walks me to his car. The ride to my house is silent, I really don't know what to say so I stay quiet. Once we reach my house I invite him in. "Do you want anything to drink?" I ask he shakes his head. "Well I'm going to throw on some clothes" I run up the stairs and into my room.

I throw on a blue superman sweatshirt and a pair of ripped black skinny jeans. I put my hair in a up do halo braid and I race back downstairs. I see Isaac staring at a picture of my mom, my dad, Stiles and me. He turns around, "She's really pretty" he says nicely I nod, "She was beautiful, I remember every Sunday we would have this jam session, I would play the piano and sing and she would sing with me while Stiles and my dad watched" I smile with the memory.

"We were so happy, I didn't understand death at the time, I was eight turning nine and I was at the hospital when it happened. It was Stiles and I, I fell asleep because I was just so tired we were there all week and I hardly got any sleep so I thought maybe I should just take a quick nap. Then when I woke up she was gone. I didn't even get to say good bye, it was my birthday and that night I wished that I could take it all back, that I never would close my eyes" I say tears in my eyes.

"I was never going to sing with her, she was never going to call me little bird, she would never see me grow up or graduate or get married, and I was never going to see her again" I say choked up. "After that day I stopped singing, I guess it just hurts too much to do it." I say sadly. Isaac looks at me sadly, he walks toward me and wraps his long arms around me.

My heart flutters in my chest, "It's okay" is all he says and I truly believe him, because right now it is okay. I never talked about my mom to anyone, I never told anyone why I stopped singing. I didn't even talk about it at the crazy house, but with Isaac I feel like I can tell him anything and he will understand.

We stand like this for what seems like hours, his arms wrapped around me. Then a sudden beeping breaks us apart, I grab my phone. "Hello?" I say, "Poppy are okay?!" Stiles shouts into the phone. "Yes, I am fine" I say annoyed that he ruined the moment. "Are you sure?" he asks, I sigh "Stiles I'm not made of glass I'm not going to break the minute you turn your back, look I have to go, bye" and I hang up.

"Look I have to go back to school, I'll see you tomorrow" Isaac says, he turns to leave and my heart aches with each step he takes. "Bye Isaac" I say sadly, he turns with a smile "Bye Poppy". Once he is out of the house I let out a deep sigh. I can't believe I told him all that, I can't believe I let him in. Now he's going to hurt me.

I can't let that happen, I don't want to be hurt again. I go up to my room and lay down today has been just a stressful day. With seeing Luke and almost shifting it is just too much. Once my head touches the pillow I am off to sleep.

"_Darling" I hear a voice say, I look around. I haven't been called that in ages. "Darling" I turn to my right and see bright glowing red eyes. "I'm sorry I left you Darling, it was for your own good, but I'm still with you don't forget that. Don't silence my voice, you need me and I need you, I gave you this gift so you owe me" he says. "You're alive! You're the voice it was always you" I say quietly._

"_Yes it is me, and Darling don't silence me because I will find you and I will make you listen" he says, then he pounces on me and grabs my arm digging his claws into it. "Think about your family, your brother, if you don't listen what will happen to them" he growls._

I jolt out of my nightmare shaking with fear, this can't be happening he died. I saw it happen, I was there. Why would he want me to kill these people, I don't understand, why is he making me do this. I let out a sigh, I look atmy clock and see that it is four pm. I roll out of bed and run to my restroom, I look in the mirror. My blue eyes are now blood shot, my blonde hair is a little ruffled in its halo braid. I look down to the sleeve of my sweatshirt.

I roll it up and see crescent shaped claw marks, my heart stops. "This can't be happening, no, no, no." I say quietly, _but it is Darling._ I shake my head , tears clouding my vision. I grab my phone and dial Stiles's number, he doesn't answer. Panic overwhelms me, "Pick up Stiles!" I growl into the phone. After the sixth call I grab my blue converse and head to Scott's house.

I run all the way to Scott's house when I get there I see Derek and Boyd standing in the middle of the street. I run toward them, "What are you doing here?" I ask Derek turns and glares at me. I step away from him I turn and look at Scott's house, I hear fighting. I run toward the house and run in, "Stiles!" I growl. I run around the house looking for him, I start to panic.

I run out of the house toward Derek, I feel my nails start to grow and my canines too. "Where is my brother" I growl at him, Boyd steps in front of him. Half shifted I raise my claws and slash his face, he doesn't have time to react because I knee him in the stomach. I grab his head and flip him over my shoulder, once he is down I go for Derek. "I'll ask you again where is my brother" I growl at him.

Derek backs away slowly, then I feel a sharp pain. I turn and see Boyd, his claws are sunk inside my back. I grab his head and flip him over, he lands on his feet. Just then to bodies are thrown next to me, I look and see that the bodies are Isaac and Erica. I turn and see Scott, my brother and Allison. Stiles looks at me surprised, I run towards him "God Stiles I was so worried about you, you weren't answering any of my calls" I shout at him.

He looks at me taken back, "Sorry Poppy" he mumbles. I bring him into a tight hug, he stiffens then hugs back. "Um Poppy you have blood on your back" he says casually, I laugh "I kind of freaked out when I couldn't find you" I say. I let go of him and see a shocked looking Lydia, "Can somebody tell me what the hell is going on" she says.

I look at her confused, I turn back and look at Derek and see he is looking up. I look up and see a reptile looking monster, "It's Jackson" I hear someone say. I take one step toward Derek, "What is goi-" I stop moving a sharp pain over takes my body. I drop to the floor, my wrist starts pounding with pain. _I told you to listen, don't ignore me Darling_, I grab my wrist and roll my sleeve I see the claw marks are dripping with blood.

Then everything is black.

I open my eyes and look around I see that I am home, "You're awake" I turn and see Isaac sitting at my desk. I stand and walk toward him, "Are you okay? I mean I last time I saw you, you were knocked out" I say. He nods, "Are you okay, I mean you look like you were having a nightmare" he says, "I'm fine just a little confused what happened back, what was that thing?" I say. "Um, I think we should probably not discuss that" he says.

"Why?" I say confused, he raises his hand and scratches the back of his head. "um, Scott and Stiles don't want you to be a part of this" he says. My stomach sinks and I feel hurt, "Why?" I ask sadly. He looks at me taken back, "No it's not like they don't want you to help, it's just its too dangerous they don't want you to get hurt" he says rapidly. "I don't want you to get hurt" he says quietly.

I look at him, "I'm stronger than you think Isaac, I can help" I say confidently. He looks at me with caring eyes, "I know you are Poppy, I don't doubt you, I just can't, if you get hurt again god I wouldn't know what to do with myself, you just got back." He says, I look at him surprised, the care in his voice is real. " I won't get hurt" I say.

He looks at me angry, "Poppy don't you don't understand you just got back, I don't want to lose you again" he says mad. I look at him surprised, "What do you mean you don't want to lose me again, you didn't even know me and it's not like you care about me, this is like the fourth time we talked all my life!" I growl at him.

He looks at me with shock and anger, "I do care about you Poppy, more than anything, you were the first person to actually care about me who actually knew who I was, who actually listened to me, and I do know you, you're that strong and independent, loud spoken, incredible girl that I have had a crush on since first grade, I still do" he says angry. My heart stops, as he walks closer to me.

"I still do Poppy, from the moment I saw you on the first day of first grade I knew you were special and I knew I would fall for you, when those ass hats you called friends turned on you I stood there and protected you because you didn't deserve it and when I found you face down in that lake my heart stopped and I didn't know what to do I just knew you couldn't die because you deserve to live a full and happy life" he says.

"I stayed in the hospital for days waiting for you to wake up, they wouldn't let me see you but I still wanted to be there, and I did all that because you cared. Remember I was at the grave yard late at night after my dad got mad and beat me, I was sitting there and I heard you sing you sounded so broken. I remember being so surprised to see you there, I thought you were always so lucky to be popular" he says with a sad laugh.

"You turned around and yelled at me, you called me a creep but once you saw my face you asked me what happened" he says.

_Flashback_

_I was in middle school, it has been five years without her. Five years since I last sung, five years since I've seen her. I didn't know where to go after what happened today, I just didn't know what to do. How could Luke do this to me, I thought he loved me. How can he walk around like nothing happened, it's been three days since what he did to me. I broke up with him and I tried to move on with my life but I can't._

_Every time I close my eyes I see him, every time someone touches me I flinch away. People talk about me, they say horrible things. He just stands there and laughs at me, I can feel myself breaking, I trusted him. How can someone I have known since third grade, someone who was so sweet become a monster? _

_I find myself in front of my mom's grave crying. My lungs hurt my chest hurts, everything hurts. I need to let it go I need to breathe. I need to sing._

_Love of mine, some day you will die  
But I'll be close behind  
I'll follow you into the dark  
No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white  
Just our hands clasped so tight  
Waiting for the hint of a spark_

If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the "No"'s on their vacancy signs  
If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark

_In Catholic school as vicious as Roman rule  
I got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black  
And I held my tongue as she told me,  
"Son, fear is the heart of love."  
So I never went back_

If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the "No"'s on their vacancy signs  
If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark

You and me have seen everything to see  
From Bangkok to Calgary  
And the soles of your shoes are all worn down  
The time for sleep is now  
It's nothing to cry about  
'Cause we'll hold each other soon  
In the blackest of rooms

If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the "No"'s on their vacancy signs  
If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark  
Then I'll follow you into the dark

_I let out a sigh, and smile. I hear a someone clapping, I turn to see a tall lanky boy. Rage fills me, "What the hell you creep! What are you doing here!" I scream at him with my best bitch face. When I walk toward him I see his face, I gasp. He has a bloody busted lip, and a huge black eye. "I'm s-sorry, i-t's j-just you were h-here and I heard you" he stutters out._

"_Oh my gosh are you okay" I say and take his face in my hands. He winces, and I mumble a sorry, I reach into my bag and take out a napkin. I wipe the blood from his lip, "I'm fine" he says shyly. I shake my head "No you're not" I say sadly. "I'm fine Poppy" he says snaps at me, I look at him surprised, "You know my name?" I say. He nods "Everyone knows your name and who you are" he mumbles sadly._

"_I wish they didn't" I say sadly, "Hey at least people know who you are" he says annoyed. I turn to him, "I know you" I say looking him in the eyes. "You're Isaac Lahey, the quiet shy boy in my math class" I say with a smile. He looks at me shocked, then smiles "You know me" he says silently. _

"_Of course I know you, and just because nobody else does, doesn't mean you're not special , it means the quite opposite, it means you're going to be something big and whoever did this to you is going to regret it because you are an amazing person you hear me" I shout at him._

_He looks at me shyly with surprise, I wrap my arms around him. "So smile and never give up" I whisper in his ear._


	5. Chapter 5

**All Outfits are on my Polyvore and I do not own Teen Wolf.**

Poppy POV

"You knew me when nobody even gave me a second glance, you were the most popular girl in school and you knew me and I care about you so much Poppy" Isaac says with a smile. He was the one who saved me, he is the one who gave me the chance to live. Tear cloud my vision, "You saved me" I say quietly.

"You're the one who found me" I say quietly, he walks up to me and wraps his arms around me. "I will always find you Poppy, I want to protect you and now I can, please just leave this to us" he says. I shake my head, "Isaac if my brother is involved I need to know and if Lydia is involved you have to tell me" I say. "Please Isaac" I say with pleading eyes, he sighs and nods his head.

"So a kanima, that's what Jackson is and he killed your dad and other people" I say he nods his head. This is just too much information, I sigh "So Jackson is killing people?" I ask. He shrugs, "Derek thinks it is, but he isn't sure" he says. I nod, "And he is trying his best to figure out how to control your shift" he finishes. _Tell him it's okay, you can control it_ the voice says, "It's okay, I can control it, I'm fine now" I say robotically.

He looks at me surprised but still nods. "It's getting late maybe I should go" he says, "Why don't you just stay?" I ask because I really don't want to be alone, not after I learned about everything going on. He looks at me surprised, a light blush crossing his cheeks. I pat the empty space on my bed and beckon him to lie next to me.

He slowly walks over as if I'm going to change my mind. I grab his wrist and pull him over to my bed, "We're just going to sleep Lahey, unless you want to do more?" I say quietly teasing him. His blush deepens, as we are lying face to face. "What wolf got your tongue?" I say with a laugh, my gaze flickers to his deep blue eyes and suddenly I'm lost in them.

He leans in and I close my eyes our lips touch with sudden eagerness. The kiss is passionate and loving, I wrap my arms around his neck and press my body against his. He lets out a little growl, the kiss deepens with such intensity it is making my head spin. He brakes the kiss and leans his forehead to mine, "I've been waiting so long to do that" he says with a smirk.

"I'm so glad you did" I say with a smile. I kiss him once more and he wraps his arms around me holding me tight. I've always tried to distance myself from these kind of feelings, but now there back. I have never felt like this with anyone not even Luke, with Isaac it's different. I felt like he knows the real me, the me I have been trying to hide and he understands.

He saved me from dying, and thoughI've only really started getting to know him I am finding myself falling for him. The quiet boy I met years ago has turned into a man, and I am falling for him.

Isaac POV

In a matter of minutes Poppy is sound asleep in my arms. IN MY ARMS! And we kissed, I never once thought that this would ever happen, I dreamed of this but I never thought it could happen. I watch her sleep, she looks so peaceful. She fell asleep in her clothes from today, her hair still in braids. She murmurs silently and starts to move, she then starts thrashing around.

I hold on to her tight and whisper soothing words, I hear her start to cry silently. I wrap my arms around her and pull her closer. "Poppy it's just a dream" I whisper and her eyes whip open. She looks at me confused, then nods. "Sorry" she mumbles, "It's okay, go back to sleep" I say. She pulls her head into my chest and falls back asleep.

I start to fall asleep too and we stay like this till morning.

Poppy POV

I woke up to soft and steady breathing. I open my eyes and see Isaac, our faces centimeters apart. I lean in close and peck him on the lips. He slowly opens his eyes and smirks, "That was a nice wakeup call" he says in a sleepy voice. "Morning Sleeping Beauty" I whisper, he lets out a laugh. "I guess that makes you my Prince Phillip?" he says in a questioning voice. I laugh and bite my lip, "You can call me anything you'd like" I say in a seductive voice.

"Well in that case what about my girlfriend?" he asks, I blush wildly. "Well I guess I have to call you my boyfriend" I say happily. He smiles and leans in for a kiss, I lean in then at the last moment I push off the bed and walk into the bathroom. "Tease" he mutters under his breath, I laugh loudly. "We have school Mr. Lahey so I suggest you get ready" I say while brushing my teeth.

I jump into the shower and scrub off all of yesterday's events. I exit my shower with a white fluffy towel wrapped around me. Once I enter my room I see that Isaac is gone, he probably left when I was in the shower. I really don't want to go to school, after yesterday I don't really think I'm up for it. I'm only going for my dad, I have to try to be normal for him.

I throw on a light ruffled floral cami and a pair of pastel blue denim shorts, I put on my white Steve Madden pumps and grab my white Michael Kors purse, for the finishing touch I blow dry my wavy blonde hair and place an arrow ring on my ring finger. I fluff my hair and exit my room, I walk down the stairs and see my dad and Stiles eating breakfast.

"Morning family" I say happily, they both look up and at me and their jaws drop. "You need to head up stairs and put some clothes on young lady" Stiles says. I laugh and head to the refrigerator, I grab a yogurt and a spoon and start on my breakfast. "Dad you can't let her go out like that!" Stiles shoutspointing at me. I look at my dad with the most innocent face I can muster, "What's wrong with what I'm wearing dad? I thought I looked pretty." I say.

He looks at me with a grim smile, "You look beautiful kiddo, it's just a little revealing, but if you like it you can wear it" he says. I run up to him and hug him, "Thanks daddy" I give him a kiss on his head and grab a surprised open mouthed Stiles and his back pack and drag him out the door.

"Close your mouth and let's get to school Stiles" I say with a laugh. He shakes himself out of his surprise and unlocks his car. "So are you going to ever talk to me about yesterday" I ask, he looks at me worried. "I'd rather not" he says, "Well Isaac already told me most of it I just want to hear your side" I say. "That dirty mutt!" he shouts, he stops his car in front of Scott's house.

"Don't call him that! At least he cares about me enough to tell me what was happening in this crazy town!" I shout at Stiles. He stares at me shocked, then angry "Did he tell you that he tried to kill your best friend yesterday?" he shouts back at me. I nod my head, "Yes he did tell me because he doesn't keep secrets from me! Because he cares!" I shout.

He looks at me his face turning red in anger, "He doesn't care about you Poppy he just wants to get into your pants! I can't believe how stupid you're being! Mom would be so disappointed in you!" he shouts. Suddenly he realizes what he just said, "Damn, Poppy I'm sorry I didn't mean it like tha-"" I know what you mean Stiles" I say tears in my eyes.

I jump out of the car and see Scott, "Poppy he didn't mean it" Scott says trying to protect my brothers actions. "Yes he did" I say quietly and walk away from him and toward the school. Tears threaten to fall from my eyes. _Don't worry Darling, he's just a stupid human _the voice says, I shake my head "He's not just a human, he's my brother, I can't believe he would say that to me"I say choking up.

_He's just jealous of what you have Darling, he's jealous that you have someone who cares for you like your pet does_ he says. I nod believing in him, "You're right, he's always been jealous of me" I growl out. _Jealous that you're stronger, smarter and better than him in every way _he says. "I am better than him in every way, he's just human" I say with a laugh._Now let me take over for a bit so I can show you how much better you are abandon all your feelings and give me control. _"No, I cant." I say quietly.

_I'm trying to help you, I am making you stronger, the pain is to make you listen, I made you kill those people to make you listen, I made you hurt yourself so you would listen, just listen and I can help you, I can help you save your family and your friends and that pathetic boy Isaac, just listen open yourself up and let me in Darling. _

I nod and give him full control over my mind. I am tired of being weak and scared, I want to be strong. The only thing I can think about is protecting my dad, Stiles is no longer my problem. He can take care of himself. Once I give him control I feel numb, every little thing I was just thinking about just disappeared.

I reach the school and see Stiles'sjeep, I run up to it and drag my claws from the back of it to the front. I let out a laugh, "Oops, my bad" I say with a smirk. I feel powerful and free, like I can do anything and get away with it. _This is what power feels like Poppy, this is what it feels, this is what it feels like when you listen to me. _

I enter the school and see my brother and Scott, I also see Isaac. Stiles moves toward me and I turn away from him and walk up to Isaac. I place my hands on each side of his face and kiss him, the kiss is a hot and heavy kiss. I bite his lip and he lets out a growl, his hands drift down to my waist. I break the kiss and turn and look to my brother and Scott. They look at me in shock, Isaac wraps his arms around my waist and kisses my cheek.

I give them a cocky smile, I turn my head toward Isaac "Hey boyfriend, why don't you walk me to class?" I say innocently. He nods and we walk away from the two boys and to my class. When I get to class the boys are already in there waiting for me. I kiss Isaac once more and enter the classroom, I approach my desk and see the boys and Allison.

They stare at me like I grew two heads overnight. I give them an evil smirk and walk to my desk, "Poppy?" I hear my brother whisper. I turn and look at him, "What brother dearest?" I say innocently. He stares at me worried, "I'm sorry Popcorn" he says quietly. I let out a laugh, "Your apology means nothing to me human, because you're wrong he doesn't want to get into my pants, I want to get into his, and I guess you can say mom would be disappointed but I don't give a shit" I say emotionless.

Allison lets out a gasp, I turn to her "Oh I'm sorry princess did that offend you, well to damn bad" she looks at me shocked, "What you going to go running to your stupid hunter family and tell on me, go for it and then you can watch me rip them to shreds" I say with an evil laugh, "Oh wait didn't Kate already get ripped to shreds, oops. Hey Stiles you should check out your jeep, I saw some pretty nasty claw marks on it." I say flashing him my claws.

Allison looks like she is about to cry, Stiles looks down right shocked and Scott looks at me angry. "Poppy stop it" Scott growls at me, I turn to him. "Shut up Scott," I growl at him, "You think you're so high and mighty just because you don't need anyone well news flash, you're weak and useless, I could beat you with my hands tied behind my back. You're a pathetic accuse of a werewolf I can't see why you were turned in the first place." I say inspecting my claws.

"You know what I kind of don't even want to be associated with you loser" I say and stand up and leave the classroom.

Scott POV

Poppy's eyes look emotionless as she tears down Stiles and Allison. She doesn't look like herself, she would never be this mean to anyone. "Poppy stop it" I growls at her, she turns to me. "Shut up Scott," she growls at me, "You think you're so high and mighty just because you don't need anyone well news flash, you're weak and useless, I could beat you with my hands tied behind my back. You're a pathetic accuse of a werewolf I can't see why you were turned in the first place." she says inspecting her claws.

"You know what I kind of don't even want to be associated with you loser" she says and stands up and leaves the classroom. Right before she left her eyes glinted a deep red, I turn to Allison and Stiles. Allison has tears in her eyes, "That may have been Poppy, but that is not my sister she would never say those things" Stiles says sadly.

"Stiles there is something wrong with her, she didn't seem right" I say, "You're right, it's my fault I shouldn't have told her those things, I'm a horrible brother" he says quietly. I open my mouth to deny it but he turns away from me, "Don't try to deny it Scott" and with that the conversation is over.


End file.
